Syntherion
Syntherion, also known as the Sky God, is the one and only god that House Kelwynd has worshiped since its inception. Syntherion is the god of the sky, the sun, birds, and lightning. Lightning is seen as the sun's battle against night, and Syntherion's hand keeping the earth aware of his presence, so that during especially difficult nights, people may see his glory and feel safe. Imagery Syntherion is commonly depicted as a humanoid bird garbed in many shades of blue and yellow. His head varies depending on which bird the artist wants him to represent. The most common birds that Syntherion is seen to represent are owls, hawks, eagles, and falcons. Peacocks, robins, and doves are also seen but not nearly as frequently. Some more fantastical representations of Syntherion include a phoenix, a two-headed eagle, and a gryphon. Many common people choose to identify with pigeons, magpies, and ducks. Bandits, rogues, thieves, vagabonds, and vagrants who worship Syntherion normally identify with crows, ravens, and vultures. Beliefs Syntherion values freedom, justice, valor, hospitality, kindness, and honesty. Followers of Syntherion are expected to display these values, as it is the best way to show his love to one's fellow man. Taking action rather than waiting around for a sign or someone else to do what needs to be done is a core tenet of Syntherion. Indolence is looked down upon. To sit and do nothing while action could have been taken is a poor decision in the eyes of Syntherion. At the same time, impatience is also a foolish action. The sun rises and sets at a calm pace, never hurried, always where it needs to be. In the same way followers of Syntherion should not act impulsively but instead seize opportunity when it presents itself. Clergy Priests, acolytes, and deacons of Syntherion that choose to learn how to fight are called Sky Warriors. The armor of Sky Warriors is usually enameled a blue color with a yellow trim. On their backs they wear two vertical trips of parchment with prayers on them. The strips are banner-like and are supposed to symbolize wings. Clergymen of Syntherion do not take vows of chastity or celibacy and are able to marry even after being ordained. However, if a priest gets married then his wife is to be his one and only. Priests of Syntherion are not allowed to engage in sexual acts with mistresses, consorts, and prostitutes. If the priest and his wife separate, then that priest is unable to search for another one. Priests of Syntherion are usually male although a few have been known to be female but it is not nearly as common. Worship The worship of Syntherion can be a very personal or social event. Prayer normally consists of petitions, acapella songs, thanksgiving, scripture reading, good deeds, and meditation. Divine Liturgies to Syntherion last normally an hour to an hour and a half and contain a set list of prayers, petitions, and songs. Things that vary day to day in the Divine Liturgy include what scripture readings are read and sometimes more prayers and songs are added on depending on if it is a special day or not. Diving Liturgy is, traditionally, done daily, however it is not mandatory to have daily Liturgy. Divine Liturgies normally start around 10 am. Matins is a service done in the morning during the sunrise and normally lasts thirty minutes. This is the only time the Song of the Dawn is sung. Vespers is done during sunset and lasts about thirty minutes. This is the only time the Song of the Dusk is sung. People Followers of Syntherion are called Syntheri. Communities of followers can be found anywhere, but the most notable ones are in Myridia, The Southern Isles, South Feyshore, and Terresol. Cygnis Linzar is the Head Priest of Syntherion. Other priests include: Fr. Istvaan Corbulo, Fr. Justinian Pandopolous, Fr. Grimmicus Gorian, Mo. Kalliope TouKorkou, Fr. Falquor, Fr. Duncan, Fr. Ephraim, Exarch Fr. Melchizedek, Fr. Stephanos. Houses who worship Syntherion include but are not limited to: Kelwynd, Linzar, Ouranos, Storm, Yvenstar,